A Summer Experiment
by Tweetyiscool
Summary: Severus snape allows his daughter, Selina Snape, to have a friend over for the summer this year. But Selina's twin sister, Ally Snape, Isn't happy about it. What will happen over this interresting summer?
1. The School Year Begins

Author's note: Alrighty, well, by demand of friends, this fic has finally been created. Thanks to Ashlinn (the creator of Ally, who you will meet soon), and Joey (The creator of Joey, who you will also meet soon), for the rp they helped to create, which serves as the basis of this fic. I did not create any of the characters in this story, other then Selina, nor do I own them. I would also like to say that for those of you who are already acquainted with Selina (from either "A Summer Not Easily Forgotten" or "A New Kind of Year"), this fic has no relations to the others which she is in. The same goes for Joey (with his brief appearance in "A Summer Not Easily Forgotten"). Please read and review!

****

Chapter 1: The School Year Begins

Selina Snape walked off the train, having just arrived at Hogwarts. Her twin sister, Ally Snape, followed her. The two of them headed off towards the castle, choosing to walk, rather then take the carriages. Halfway to the castle, Selina stopped and turned to Ally. "I'll meet you in the common room later, I'm going to sit by the lake for a while." She said. "Aren't you hungry?" Ally asked in response. "Not really, as usual on the first day." Selina replied. "Alright, but don't stay out too late, you don't want to get in trouble on the first day, you know how father gets." Said Ally. "Yes, I know, and I promise not to stay out here that long." Said Selina, heading off towards the lake. Ally continued on to the great hall for the opening feast.

Selina made her way to the lake, and sat down on the grass, leaning against a tree. "Hello Selina." Said a familiar voice a few moments later. Selina looked up and saw her friend Joey walking over. "Oh, hi Joey." She replied. "Not going to the feast this year?" Joey asked, sitting down near Selina. Selina shook her head. "Naa, I'm not hungry." She replied. "What about you?" Joey shrugged. "I just don't really feel like going." He said. "Is something wrong? You don't seem like yourself tonight." Selina said. "Well, I didn't' really have the greatest of summers." Said Joey. "What happened this year?" Selina asked, knowing about Joey's history of having bad summers. "Well, I just spent it at home once again. I think you already know how well those summers always go." Replied Joey. Selina nodded. "Isn't there any way you could do something else for a change?" She asked. "Well, as usual, if I want to go somewhere else for summer, I have to stay with a staff member of the school." Replied Joey. "Have you asked Dumbledore about this?" Asked Selina. "Well, I stayed with him the summer before this past one, and things didn't go so well." Replied Joey. "That's too bad." Said Selina. "Yeah, but anyway, how was your summer?" Joey asked. "It was alright, I suppose. Ally's the one that's more into the summers, she enjoys spending the time with mother." Selina replied. "And you don't enjoy it?" Asked Joey. "Well, it's not so much that I don't enjoy it, it's more that I don't' enjoy the things we do together." Replied Selina. "Ahh, I get it now." Said Joey. "Wait a minute! I think I may have come up with something that could make both our summers better!" Selina said, suddenly getting an idea. "What might that be?" Joey asked, somewhat hopefully. "Well, my father is a staff member, maybe you could come stay with us, making both of our summers a little more exciting." Selina replied with a smile. Joey laughed a little. "You really think Professor Snape would let me stay with all of you over the summer?" He asked. "Only one way to find out." Replied Selina, standing up. "You're serious? Well, I suppose it's worth a try." Replied Joey, standing up as well. "Well, lets go and ask then, the feast should be over by now." Said Selina, heading towards the castle. Joey followed her.

Inside the castle, the feast had indeed ended, and the students were either heading to their common rooms or dormitories. Ally was among the ones heading to the Slytherin common room. She entered and looked around for Selina. Not seeing her, she sat down in a chair in front of the fire to wait for her.

Selina and Joey had now arrived at Professor Snape's office door. The stood there for a few moments, then Selina knocked. "Come in." Said the voice of Professor Snape from inside. Selina opened the door and entered, followed by Joey. Professor Snape looked up from what he was working on. "Ahh, Selina, I was wondering when you'd come by to say hello. And I see you've brought your friend with you." He said, glaring at Joey a little. "Father, please. We've come to ask you something." Selina said, noticing the glare. "Ask away." Replied Professor Snape, dropping the glare, but continuing to watch Joey. "Well, I was wondering if Joey might be able to stay with us this summer. It would be a nice change for us all in my opinion." Said Selina, trying to choose her words carefully, so as not to anger her father. Professor Snape turned his head sharply to look at Selina. "What?" He asked in disbelief at what he had just heard. "Well, I just thought it might be an interesting change for our summer, and it might make Joey's a little more exciting. He never seems to have much fun." Selina replied. Professor Snape turned back to Joey. "So, this seems to be mainly about you then?" He asked. "I suppose so, sir, but if you say no, I'll understand." Joey replied. "Please father, at least for part of the summer." Selina said in a somewhat begging tone. Professor Snape was silent for a few moments, thinking the matter over. "Do you promise to live by all house rules, and be on your best behavior?" He asked Joey, when he finally spoke again. "Of course, sir." Joey replied almost immediately. "And if you don't?" Professor Snape asked again. "Then I'll leave immediately, and return home." Replied Joey. "Well, I suppose we can give it a try." Said Professor Snape. Selina smiled. "Thank you father." "Yes, thanks professor." Said Joey. "Well, I'm willing to give it a try, as long as you're willing to behave, but remember, if you misbehave, even a little, you will be sent home again." Replied Professor Snape. "Of course sir." Said Joey. "Alright, now the two of you should be getting off to your common room, I'll see you both in class tomorrow." Said Professor Snape. "Yes, of course. Goodbye father, and goodnight." Said Selina, as she left the office. Joey followed and closed the door behind him. Selina smiled as they walked off towards the Slytherin common room. "That went by easier then I had expected." She said. "Yeah, but that's a good thing." Replied Joey.

A while later, they reached the entrance to the common room. Selina gave the password, and entered, followed again by Joey. "About time!" Ally greeted Selina. "Were you outside all this time?" She asked, glaring at Joey in much the same way Snape had. "No, actually we just got back from talking to father. Joey is going to spend the summer with us this year." Selina replied, sitting down on a couch near Ally's chair. Joey sat down next to her, smiling in happiness. Ally now looked shocked and angry. "No!" She exclaimed. "He can't do that!"


	2. The Argument

Author's note: Thanks again to Ashlinn (the creator of Ally) and Joey (The creator of Joey) for all this. I couldn't have done it without you! I did not create any of the characters in this story, other then Selina, nor do I own them. Please read and review!

-Ashlinn: Yes, you do nag about this one a lot…I wonder why….lol

-Spiffy-Delus of the Durfs: lol, as far as I know, you're way off!

-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: lol, yet another crazy review! Thanks!

-JMIstar688: Thanks for the review! Lol, so nice to see u can finally get on the site!

****

Chapter 2: The Argument

Selina sat there and stared back in shock. "And why exactly not? Father said it was alright." She said. "Well, of course father said it was fine, you always get what you want from him, you are his favorite after all." Ally replied, her temper rising. "I could say the same thing about you and mother! But that's beside the point, why can't Joey join us for the summer?" Selina said, her temper getting to be about the same as Ally's. "Uhh, I think I'm going to go to bed now, I'll see you two tomorrow." Joey said, suddenly getting up and hurrying up to his dormitory. Neither Selina nor Ally really paid attention to this. "Well?" Selina asked again. "He just can't. It just isn't right." Ally finally replied. "But why not? You must have a reason of some sort." Selina continued, not giving in. "Just drop it, alright? Keep him away from our house for the summer, and I'll be happy!" Ally shouted in response, storming off to her dormitory. Everyone who was still in the common room stared at Selina, wondering what had just happened. Selina ignored their stares, and headed off after Ally a few moments later.

When she arrived at the dormitory, she found Ally sitting on her bed in tears, and the rest of the room empty. "Ally?" She said quietly. "Just leave me alone." Ally sobbed. Selina entered the room and closed the door behind her. "Ally, I'm sorry, I just want to know why you feel so opposed to all this." She said softly, walking over to Ally's bed and sitting down beside her. "Selina, please. Don't bug me right now. I'm not in the mood to talk, and I'd hate to have to do something to you." Ally replied, her tears slowly stopping. Selina laughed a little. "You always have been one to threaten anyone who bugs you too much, but if that's what it takes, then so be it." She replied. Ally looked up. "You must really want to talk. Why?" She asked. "I just want to know what's so wrong with Joey spending one summer with us, and why it's upsetting you so much. Just answer me, and I promise to leave you alone." Selina replied. "Alright, fine! I don't want him to spend the summer with us, because it's unfair, and it breaks our summer traditions. How do you think mother will feel when she hears about all this?" Ally finally replied. "I'm sure mother won't mind a break in tradition for one summer, and how is it not fair?" Selina asked. "Because I'm never able to have friends over at the house for longer then a day over the summer, no matter what the situation is, and now suddenly you are. It just further proves the fact that father favors you." Ally replied. "I may take after father more then you in appearance and such, but that does not mean I'm his favorite. If you want to be like that, then I'll go on about how mother favors you." Selina said. "What do you mean? You're like a smaller and female version of father!" Ally nearly shouted. "And it's the exact same way with you and mother!" Selina said in the same tone. "So you're suggesting that mother favors me more because I look like her?" Ally asked in shock. "No, I'm saying that she favors you because you look and act like her! And you seem to be saying the same thing about father and I!" Selina shouted, finally loosing her temper. "Geez Selina! Calm down!" Ally exclaimed. "You're the one who started all this stuff about who favors who!" Selina continued to shout.

Suddenly the dormitory door burst open, revealing the figure of Professor Snape standing there. "What on earth is going on in here?" He asked, loud enough to be heard, but not shouting. Both Selina and Ally jumped in shock and surprise. "Uhh…nothing father." Ally replied. "It didn't' sound like nothing to me." Professor Snape said. "Well, it's just one of our usual arguments." Selina replied truthfully. "I see. Well, either stop arguing altogether, or keep it down. I don't' want to have to come back up here. If I do, there will be consequences, understand?" Professor Snape said in an almost ordering tone. "Yes father." Ally and Selina replied at the same time. "Good." Said Professor Snape, as he left again.

Selina and Ally sat there in silence for a few moments, Selina calming herself down, and Ally trying to think of what to say next. "Well, I suppose I can put up with Joey for one summer, as long as he agrees to a few conditions." Ally finally said. "Well, he agreed to all of father's conditions, I don't think he'll have a problem with a few more. Let's ask him in the morning." Selina replied with a slight yawn. Ally yawned as well. "Yes, I agree. I'm going to bed for now." She said, crawling into bed. "Yeah, I was just thinking of doing the same." Selina replied, going over to her bed and changing into her pyjamas. "Night." Ally said, drifting off to sleep. "Night." Replied Selina, crawling into bed, and doing the same. Soon they had both fallen into a deep sleep, not to be woken by anything until morning. 


	3. Ally's Conditions

Author's notes: Sorry about the long delay (yes, I know it was really  
long) in this chapter, but I just couldn't think of how to put it exactly.  
Thanks to Ashlinn for the conditions in this chapter. Please remember to  
review after reading!  
-Mariel the smart: Well, that problem is now fixed, seeing as we can now  
talk to each other, lol.  
-Jmistar688: Well, now you've got your own fic to put up on the site,  
lol.  
Chapter 3: Ally's Conditions  
Ally awoke to the morning sun shining in her eyes through the  
window. She sat up and noticed that everyone else had already left and  
gone to breakfast. She quickly got up, got changed, gathered her books  
for her first classes, and headed to the great hall for breakfast.  
  
When she arrived she found Selina at the Slytherin table, sitting  
across from Joey. She went over and sat beside her.  
"Morning." She said.  
"Morning. Sleep well?" Selina replied.  
"Yes, actually. You?" Ally asked in return.  
"Same." Selina replied.  
"That's good." Ally said. "Have you told him about the final decision  
of our conversation last night?" She added, nodding to Joey.  
"The condition thing? Yeah, she told me. I don't see the point of  
having more conditions, but if it makes you happy, go ahead, name  
everything you want me to agree to." Joey replied for Selina. Ally  
glared at Joey.  
"I wasn't talking to you!" She said, loosing her temper.  
"Ally, calm down! He was simply answering your question, and it did  
involve him." Selina said. Ally calmed herself.  
"I'm sorry, but you know how I can get, especially when it comes to him."  
She replied.  
"Well, if he agrees to your conditions, then he's staying with us for the  
summer, so you may as well get used to him now." Selina said.  
"But we wont' know if I agree to these conditions or not until somebody  
tells me what they are." Joey said, almost growing impatient. Ally went  
back to glaring.  
"Well, if the two of you would give me the time, I'd be able to tell  
you!" She exclaimed. Selina and Joey went silent.  
"Much better. Now, to start off, the first condition is that you only  
speak to me when I speak to you. This applies to every day, not just  
over the summer." Ally started.  
"Easy enough, I agree." Joey said.  
"Secondly, you are not to enter my room or bathroom. Selina, you can,  
but not with him." Ally continued.  
"I don't see why I'd want to in the first place, so I agree again." Joey  
replied.  
Ally glared at him again, taking Joey's comment as somewhat of an insult.  
Selina saw this and kicked him under the table as a warning.  
"Sorry, I didn't' mean it as an insult towards you." Joey said, taking  
the hint.  
"Thirdly, you must stay out of the way of any traditional activities we  
do this year as a family." Ally continued, hearing but ignoring Joey's  
apology.  
"Yeah, I can do that- I agree." Joey said.  
"The fourth and next condition is for both of you." Ally started,  
looking at both Selina and Joey now. "There is to be no hugging and/or  
kissing between the two of you around me." She finished.  
Selina was the first to reply. "I don't' think father would want that  
either, and therefore there will be none." Joey nodded in agreement.  
"So you both agree then?" Ally asked.  
"Yes." Selina and Joey replied at the same time.  
"Alright, then that leaves the fifth and final condition." Ally started.  
"Are so many conditions really needed for you to accept him?" Selina  
asked.  
"If you want me to be happy and allow him to stay without complaint, then  
yes. This is the last condition, and five really doesn't seem like too  
many, if anything, five is too few." Ally replied.  
"Fine, continue on then." Selina said, defeated.  
"As I was saying, the last condition only applies to him again." Ally  
continued, nodding to Joey.  
"Ok, so what is it then?" Joey asked, receiving another glare from Ally.  
"You are to stay away from em altogether as much as possible." Ally  
finally finished.  
"I can do that, as long as you accept the fact that there will most  
likely be times when avoiding you will be impossible." Joey replied.  
"That's what I ment by 'as much as possible'." Ally said.  
"Alright, then I agree." Joey said.  
  
The three of them were silent for a few moments. Selina finally  
broke the silence.  
"So, can he stay then?" She asked.  
"Well, I'll always hate him and the fact that he's staying with us, but  
I'm willing to tolerate him now." Ally replied. Selina leaned over and  
hugged ally.  
"Thank you. You don't know how happy this makes me. And Joey too I'm  
sure." She said.  
"Alright, alright. Don't make me change my mind already then." Ally  
said, pulling Selina off herself.  
"Sorry." Selina apologized.  
"It's alright." Ally replied.  
  
At this exact moment Professor Snape walked over to them.  
"Hello father." Selina greeted him.  
"Hello Selina. Ally. Joey." He replied, nodding to each in turn.  
"It's nice to see the two of you are getting along again, but don't' you  
think the three of you should be heading off to class?" He continued  
pointedly.  
"Of course father, we'll see you later." Said Selina.  
"Alright, just be sure you're all on time." Professor Snape said,  
leaving and heading off to teach his first class. Selina, Ally and Joey  
all rose and headed off to their own first class. 


	4. The Summer Begins

Author's notes: Ok, well, let's start off with the usual stuff here, have  
a look at the first few chapters if you don't know which characters I don't  
own and stuff. Thanks to Jackie for suggesting a few thing to happen next,  
and a Great thanks to Ashlinn and Joey for okaying most of the ideas, and  
suggesting modifications in places. Couldn't make this without you guys!  
As you will discover later in this chapter, Mrs. Snape (Ally and Selina's  
mom) comes out. Do you know how weird it is to be talking about 'Mrs.  
Snape'? lol, anyway, please remember to review!  
- Jackie: lol, look at that, I thank you, then I comment on your  
review.at least you review! Lol, TY! Anyways, you were laughing?? Lol,  
it wasn't really supposed to be funny.oh well, you're crazy, we all know  
that.lol, jkjk  
Chapter 4: The Summer Begins  
The rest of the school year passed quickly and fairly uneventfully.  
All the exams were finished, and everyone had tried their hardest and  
done as well as possible, passing all classes. The hose cup had been  
awarded to Gryffindor once again, much to Ally, Joey, and Selina's  
disappointment.  
  
Everyone was now on the train home, excited about the summer. The  
discussion of plans for the summer could be heard throughout the train.  
However, one compartment was awkwardly silent. Selina, Joey, and Ally  
had taken one compartment for themselves, and simply stared at each  
other, not knowing what to say.  
"So, our summer is going to begin in silence this year then?" Selina  
said, not being able to take the silence any longer.  
"Well, seeing as I won't be talking to him much, if at all, during the  
summer, I see no reason in doing so now. And because he is here, I have  
no intention of talking to you either." Ally replied.  
"'He' has a name you know." Selina said with a hint of anger in her  
voice.  
"Selina, it's alright. Calm down." Joey said.  
Selina sighed deeply. "I'm fine."  
"You sure? You seem a little upset." Joey replied.  
"Oh, will you just shut up! She's just trying to annoy me." Ally  
started, making Joey go quiet. "And Selina, I'd be quiet if I were you-  
if you want him to stay that is." She finished.  
Selina wanted to say something in return, but resisted the temptation and  
remained silent for the rest of the train ride.  
  
The rest of the train ride passed slowly due to the continuous  
silence in the compartment. When the train stopped at platform nine and  
three quarters, Ally was one of the first people to get off, running to  
find her mother.  
"Mother!" She called out when she found her, running over and giving her  
a big hug.  
Selina and Joey joined them a few moments later.  
"Hello mother." Selina greeted with a smile.  
"Selina! Welcome home!" Her mother replied. "And who might this be?"  
She asked, noticing Joey.  
"Oh yes. Mother, this is Joey, Joey, this is my mother." Selina  
introduced.  
"Ahh, yes, that's right. Your father told me about Joey coming this  
summer. Nice to meet you Joey." Mrs. Snape said.  
"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Snape." Joey replied politely.  
"Speaking of father, he said to let you know he'd be home a little later  
then usual tonight." Selina said.  
"Can we just get going please?" Ally asked impatiently.  
"Yes, of course, let's go." Mrs. Snape replied, beginning to leave.  
Ally followed her close behind, followed by Selina and Joey at a slight  
distance.  
  
They soon arrived at the Snape home, and Mrs. Snape let them in.  
"Selina, show Joey to his room, put your things away, then I'd like to  
see you in the kitchen for a few moments." She said.  
Selina nodded and led Joey up the stairs to the guestroom that was to be  
his. "Here you are." She said, opening the door for him.  
"Thanks." Joey replied, entering.  
"No problem, I'll see you later." Selina replied, continuing down the  
hall to her own room She put here things away, then headed off back  
downstairs to the kitchen to see her mother.  
  
Selina found her mother waiting for her, sitting on a kitchen chair.  
"You wanted to see me?" She asked as she entered.  
Mrs. Snape nodded. "Have a seat." She said, pointing to a chair across  
from her.  
Selina sat. 'What is it mother?" She asked.  
"Well, I'm sure you already know how your father and sister feel about  
this summer arrangement." Mrs. Snape started.  
Selina sighed. "Yes, I know. They're not very happy about it and will  
use any excuse to send Joey home I'm sure." She said.  
"Selina!" Mrs. Snape exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry mother, I just don't see why everyone hates him so much."  
Selina explained.  
"It's not that we hate him, it's just that we feel you could make better  
choices." Mrs. Snape replied.  
"'We'? You mean you're the same as everyone else here?" Selina asked,  
astonished.  
"Selina, please." Mrs. Snape started.  
"I should have known. The three of you are always on the same side when  
it comes to things like this- always against me!" Selina interrupted,  
loosing her temper.  
"If you would just make more sensible choices." Mrs. Snape again tried  
to speak.  
"'Sensible choices'? I'm the only one here who makes sensible choices!  
I hate my life and I hate this family- you most of all!" Selina shouted,  
rising from her chair and running to her room. Her mother did not even  
try to stop her.  
  
Ally had been sitting in the nearby living room and had heard the  
entire conversation. Overreactions were normal from Selina, especially  
when speaking to their mother, but she had never done or said anything  
like what she had just said and done. She entered the kitchen a few  
moments after Selina left and found her mother still sitting in the chair  
and looking quite discouraged.  
"You alright?" she asked. Mrs. Snape nodded in response. Ally walked  
over and hugged her mother anyway.  
"I hope your father gets home soon- he seems to have more control over  
her." Mrs. Snape said. Ally nodded in response.  
  
Selina sat in here room, now regretting all that she had just said  
and done. Quite unlike her mother, she dreaded her father's arrival at  
home, knowing that, when he did, she would receive punishment for her  
actions. 


	5. Severus Comes Home

Author's notes: Woah- it's been ages since I last updated this one! Lol, I  
apologize- I've been busy and attempting to think up how to put these next  
few chapters. I hope to get updating really quickly again soon. Please  
remember to review after reading!  
Chapter 5: Severus Comes Home  
Hours had passed and it was now six PM. Mrs. Snape and Ally had  
prepared dinner and had it set out on the table. They, along with Joey,  
were sitting down to eat, when Severus appeared out of nowhere in the  
room, standing next to his wife.  
"Hello Caroline." He said.  
"Severus! It's about time you returned home!" Mrs Snape, Caroline,  
greeted.  
Severus moved along the table, going to his place.  
"You got home alright then, Ally?" He asked as he passed Ally.  
"Of course, father." Ally replied.  
Severus then stopped at Selina's empty seat.  
"Where's Selina?" He asked.  
Ally and her mother exchanged nervous glances, while Joey looked as  
confused as Severus did.  
"She's up in her room and refuses to come down. We had a bit of an  
unpleasant argument earlier." Caroline finally replied.  
"Are your arguments ever pleasant?" Severus asked.  
"Well, this one was worse then usual. She got quite upset and said that  
all of us always side against her and that she hated her life, as well as  
all of us." Caroline explained. "Me most of all." She added silently.  
"WHAT!?" Severus exclaimed in disbelief at what he had just heard.  
"It's true father, I heard the whole thing form the living room." Ally  
said.  
Severus let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Sometimes I think that girl's going to be the death of us all." He  
said. "But I'll go talk to her, and there will be consequences this  
time." He finished, leaving the room and heading to Selina's room.  
  
Selina was sitting on her bed when she heard footsteps coming up the  
stairs. She immediately recognized them as her father's and let out a  
slight sigh. At that moment, there was a knock at the door.  
"Selina?" Severus' voice followed the knock.  
"Come in." Selina replied quietly.  
Severus entered the room and closed the door behind him.  
"Why aren't you downstairs to have dinner with the rest of us?" He  
asked.  
"I'm not hungry." Replied Selina.  
"Does it have anything to do with what you said to your mother earlier?"  
Severus questioned further.  
Selina sighed.  
"I knew that's what this was about." She said.  
"Selina, it wasn't very nice of you to say those things." Severus  
replied.  
"Well, it wasn't fair of mother to make the judgements that she did."  
Selina replied.  
"Judgements about what?" Severus asked.  
"You mean you don't know? I thought mother would have told you for  
sure." Selina replied, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  
"Selina." Severus warned, his expression showing that he was not amused.  
Selina went silent.  
"It was about Joey." She finally replied, defeated.  
"So all this is about him then?" Severus asked, not entirely surprised.  
Selina nodded in reply.  
"Perhaps I should send him home then, seeing as he seems to be causing  
problems already." Severus half threatened.  
"NO!" Selina exclaimed. "It's not his fault, he doesn't even know it  
happened. If anyone should be punished, it should be." She paused for a  
moment, not entirely believing what she was saying. "Me." She finally  
finished.  
"Well, I'm glad you seem to have figured that out at least, but that  
still doesn't excuse you from saying those things." Severus said.  
A single tear found it's way down Selina's cheek at the thought of what  
could come.  
"Now now Selina, there's no need for that." Severus said, reaching over  
and wiping the tear away.  
"I'm sorry- I really didn't mean what I said." Selina said quietly.  
"Well, I think you've learned your lesson. I'll let you go without  
further punishment as long as you promise me that it'll never happen  
again and go downstairs and apologize to your mother and sister, then  
join us for dinner." Severus said.  
"Thank you, father." Selina replied, getting up and hugging her father.  
Severus hugged back for a moment.  
"Well, are you going to make a promise and apology, or do I have to  
punish you?" He asked, letting go of Selina.  
"I promise it'll never happen again." Selina said, looking her father  
directly in the eyes to show she meant it.  
"That's better, but I assure you that if anything involving Joey like  
this happens again, he will be going home." Severus replied.  
Selina nodded and left the room to go down to dinner and make her  
apologies, followed by Severus.  
  
When they arrived, Severus went and sat in his seat. Selina,  
however, went over to her mother and gave her a hug.  
"I'm sorry about earlier." She said.  
Caroline gave her husband a questioning glance over Selina's shoulder.  
Severus nodded in response. With this, Caroline hugged Selina back and  
smiled. Selina then went over to Ally and repeated the process.  
"Oh Selina, it's alright- I'm used to it now." Was Ally's response.  
Selina glared at her playfully, and they both broke out into laughter.  
With this, Selina sat in her place, and everyone began to eat. 


	6. A Fun Day Gone Wrong

Author's note: Hmm. It's defiantly been quite a while since I've updated  
this one, and I apologize. But I'm updating it now, so yeah. Anyways, I  
don't have too much to say here, other then I hope you enjoy it. Please  
remember to review at the end!  
-Jmistar688 (in response to your 2 reviews): How can you hate Ally? Poor  
Ally! You do know ally is based on a friend's character, right? Lol,  
neways..lol, that's funny how he seems like you dad, and it's good that you  
like your mom.  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin (in response to your 4 reviews): lol, yes,  
this defiantly does make up for lost reviews. LOL! Ally got Severus'  
temper?? I don't see it, but ok. Lol, yes Mrs. Snape has a name, and it's  
Caroline, sorry. You find that one out in later chapters, as I'm sure you  
found out by now. Ahh, yes, it seems you did, lol.  
  
Chapter 6: A Fun Day Gone Wrong  
  
When they had all finished dinner, they played a few board games  
together, until Ally, Selina, and Joey decided to go to sleep. At that  
time, The three of them said their goodnights, got ready for bed, and soon  
fell asleep in their rooms, giving Severus and Caroline some time with each  
other alone.  
  
"How was the school year?" Caroline asked as they sat down on the  
couch together.  
"The same as always." Severus replied.  
Caroline laughed. "It seems never to change."  
Severus kissed her on the cheek. "Or perhaps I just don't want to bore  
you." He said with a smile.  
"Oh well, I suppose I can't force you to talk about it." Caroline replied.  
"But anyway, how were the girls' marks? They didn't say much on the  
topic."  
"They did well- passed with flying colours." Severus replied.  
"That's wonderful." Caroline said.  
Severus smiled. "They get their brains from you."  
"And their temper from you, especially Selina. So we're even." Caroline  
said.  
Severus sighed. "I'm sorry about what happened with Selina tonight." He  
said quietly.  
"Hey, it's not your fault." Caroline replied.  
"I feel partly responsible though." Severus said.  
"But why? You didn't know it was happening." Caroline asked.  
"Exactly! If I had been here it may not have happened." Severus  
explained.  
"Well, you weren't here, and it happened. It may have happened even if you  
were here. But it's all in the past now and there's nothing we can do to  
change it. So just stop blaming yourself and let's put it behind us."  
Caroline said.  
Severus pulled her into a hug. "You always know how to make me feel  
better."  
Caroline laughed. "Well, someone has to. We can't have you being upset  
all the time." She said with a yawn.  
"Hmm, it's getting late." Severus said, looking at the time.  
Caroline nodded. "And it's been quite the long day." She replied.  
"Well, we best be getting you off to bed then." Severus said, getting up  
and gently pulling Caroline to her feet.  
Caroline giggled a bit as she let Severus lead her to their room. Soon  
they were both changed and ready for bed, and they crawled into bed,  
falling asleep quickly.  
  
The next morning, everyone awoke to a beautiful, warm, sunny summer  
day. They all sat down to breakfast together.  
"Seeing as it's such a nice day outside, I was thinking we could spend the  
day in the forest out back." Caroline said.  
"That'd be wonderful mother, just like old times." Ally replied, nudging  
Selina.  
"Oww, not so hard. What do you want?" Selina asked.  
"Like old times." Ally repeated herself, nodding to Joey.  
"Oh, so this is one of those traditional things you don't want Joey to be  
involved in then?" Selina asked.  
Ally nodded.  
"Well, that's alright." Joey piped up.  
"I won't be joining in either just yet. Unfortunately I have a few things  
around here that I need to take care of before I can actually let my summer  
begin. Joey, you can give me a hand if you'd like something to do."  
Severus said.  
Joey nodded. "Alright."  
Selina turned and gave a grateful look to her father and an apologetic one  
to Joey. Both Joey and Severus nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
After breakfast, Selina, Ally, and Caroline headed out to the  
backyard, while Severus and Joey went off elsewhere.  
"So, what should we do first?" Caroline asked.  
"Hide and seek?" Selina suggested sarcastically with a shrug.  
"That's a good idea. We haven't done that since you two were quite young."  
Caroline said.  
Ally gave Selina an odd look  
"Sorry." Selina mouthed in return.  
"Well, who should do the seeking?" Caroline asked, not noticing any of  
this.  
"I nominate Selina." Ally replied quickly.  
"Alright, fine. You two go off and hide." Selina replied, turning around  
to count. With this, Ally and Caroline quickly headed off into the forest  
to hide.  
  
After counting to fifty, Selina went off to look for her mother and  
sister. After a while of searching, she heard a scream come from a nearby  
clearing.  
"Ally?" She called out, running towards the clearing.  
As she drew nearer, she heard voices.  
"Where's the other one?" One voice demanded.  
"We can't find her." Another replied.  
At this moment, Selina burst into the clearing. The sight that greeted her  
shocked her. Caroline and Ally were stunned and bound, lying on the ground  
and surrounded by people in hoods and cloaks, who were now staring at her.  
"Ahh, there she is." The first voice stated. "Get her!"  
Selina was too shocked to run at first, but soon found her feet as the  
cloaked people approached, and she fled from the clearing, heading towards  
the house. When she was within sight of the house, the cloaked people gave  
up the chase, not wanting to be seen.  
  
Selina entered the house and immediately went to Severus' office.  
"Father!" She called out, out of breath, her voice filled with worry.  
"What is it, Selina?" Severus asked in concern.  
"Mother.and Ally." Selina started, still trying to catch her breath.  
"What happened? Did they get hurt?" Severus asked, growing quite  
concerned now.  
"People.in cloaks. They captured then, and went after me too." Selina  
said, starting to calm her breathing.  
Severus paled a little. "Where?"  
"In the clearing." Selina replied.  
Severus pulled a medallion in the shape of the family crest from his pocket  
and handed it to Selina.  
"I have a feeling this is what they're after. As much as I hate to say it,  
I need you to guard this with your life." He said.  
Selina nodded and fastened the chain around her neck, tucking the medallion  
down the front of her shirt.  
"And Joey," Severus added. "Guard her with your life."  
Joey nodded nervously.  
"Good. Now I want the two of you to stay here. Don't go out unless you  
absolutely have to, and defiantly don't let anyone in." Severus said.  
Selina and Joey nodded. With that, Severus went out to try and get his  
wife and daughter back.  
  
Another author's note: Ok, well, with the medallion thing, maybe I've seen  
"Pirates of the Caribbean" one too many times, but it's going to play a  
part in the story. And, now that I think about it, it's going to be  
somewhat of the same story line too. Oh well- it'll still be kinda  
different, lol. 


	7. Captured

Author's notes: WOW! It's been over a year since I've updated this. Exactly :calculates: 393 (soon to be 394, because I know I won't be posting this until early tomorrow, given it's almost tomorrow my time). That's kinda scary, and shocking.  
Well, the time gap has been due to the fact that I literally have no idea whatsoever where to take this. I mean, I kinda know where I'm going, but not how to get there, know what I mean?  
Anyhow, I think I know where I'm gonna go for this chapter, and I hope it works out all right.  
Actually, I'd put off updating longer, except for the fact that tomorrow (probably today by the time I post this) is Ashlinn's birthday (Happy birthday again, Ashlinn!), and I thought I'd update for her. Pretty much the only thing I can give her, lol.  
So, Ashlinn, this chapter's for you (well, in a way, the whole story is, you know what I mean). Hope you like it.  
Extra thank you to Yossi for giving me an expanded idea for who could use the Medallion's powers. It certainly helped, given if I'd used my idea, it wouldn't have made sense.

An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin: A really really long review..you don't say? I swear, yours takes the cake for long reviews :Hands u a trophy for the world's longest review: Yes, hide and seek..I was stuck for something they could do. Duck Duck Moose..haha, leave it to you. My socks? Err, you haven't even seen my socks… I guess you'll have to wait and see if Ally and Caroline are all right, because I'm not gonna tell you, lol, we both know how you get when I tell you stuff. LOL! Wow, this really was a loooong time ago, back when you were still drawing Selina…and now you've done Selina, Eric, and the oh so cute Kevin, lol. Oh dear..your comments about Severus and Dumbledore remind me of Mariel, lol. LOL! Needles do hurt..Eric's made me discover that with his constant sedating me (Don't ask). Your review is getting random and hard to reply to, lol. If I EVER see the word "Update" again, I think I'm gonna scream, lol. Your review just didn't' end because of all the "UPDATE"s. But, here's your update…over a year later, lol.

Crazy-Physco: Thanks for the review!

dragonruler: Once again, thanks for all the review. Glad you like my writing.

**Chapter 7: Captured**

Severus headed into the forest, wary of everything around him. He hoped with all his heart that he would be able to get his wife and daughter back, but more so that his house was not being watched; if that were the case, they'd surely get Selina and the medallion.

He knew the medallion must be what the attackers were after, for the medallion was not as it appeared; it held special powers that only certain members of the family could wield.  
That fact worried Severus even more, as he knew that if someone were to get their hands on the medallion, they would also take a member of his family and force them to use it; one that could use it.

The ability to wield the power of the medallion always went to the first born child each generation in the Snape family, and with each new child able to wield the power, the parent lost their ability.

This meant that Severus had not been intended to receive the medallion, but circumstances meant that he received it anyway.

Severus' father, Stuart, had divorced his first wife, Vonda, with whom he'd had his first child, Evan. Severus had been a product of his father's second marriage to a woman named Courtney.

As a result, it was Evan that should have received the medallion. However, when Vonda left, she took Evan with her, and Stuart never heard from either of them again.  
Thus he was forced into giving the medallion to Severus, only hoping that things would work out in the end.

When Severus had discovered that Caroline was pregnant, he was entirely excited about finally being able to pass the medallion on to it's, hopefully, rightful owner.  
However, when he discovered that Caroline was having twins, he became mildly worried that, once again, the path of the medallion would be bumped around, and he went to talk to Stuart.  
Stuart said that it should be fine, so long as Evan hadn't had a child first, and that the first of the twins to arrive would most likely be born with the ability to wield the power.

Upon the birth of the twins, however,Severus and Stuart conducted a few tests, and it was discovered that both Ally and Selina had the power.

Severus kicked himself for leaving Selina with the medallion as he walked further into the forest; if anyone were to attack and take the medallion, he'd left her open to being taken as well. In other words, the attacker would have everything they needed to use the power of the medallion, with the exception that Selina knew not of the power just yet.

He continued on, looking for any sign of Caroline and Ally, and finally found them. They were still bound, but were now seemingly knocked out as opposed to just stunned, still in the clearing Selina had found them in. However, something wasn't right; they were the only ones in the clearing. Where had their attackers gone?

His question was answered when a stunning spell was issued from behind him and he fell to the ground to be bound and gagged and taken away with his wife and daughter.

One hooded man stepped forwards and began to search Caroline, Ally, and Severus' pockets.  
"Go now, and take these three with you. I'm going to look for the other girl, she must have it." He said, appearing to be the leader.

The other hooded people picked up Caroline and Ally and began to walk away. However, Severus struggled against them.  
"Mwee mwemwe mwe em." He cried out, his speech impaired by the gag

However, that was all he could try to say, as he soon found himself being hit over the head and knocked out, just as Ally and Caroline were.  
A hooded figure picked him up as well and followed the others out of the forest.

Back at the house, Selina was beginning to get worried.  
"He should be back by now." She said.  
"I'm sure he's fine." Joey attempted to reassure her.  
"But what if he's not? What if they've taken him too? What am I supposed to do then?" Selina asked.

Joey could think of no answer, and simply remained silent.  
"That's exactly what I thought." Selina said.

"Any idea what's so special about that medallion?" Joey asked, changing the subject.  
"None at all, but I guess I'll find out sooner or later. At least, I hope I will. It'd be nice to know why I'm supposed to be guarding this thing with my life." Selina replied.

The two of them were silent for a while, then there was a knock at the door and they both looked at each other, not quite sure what to do.  
"Go hide yourself, and well. I'll answer it and see who it is. If they're looking for you, I'll say you went out back with your father." Joey said  
"Just remember what my father said. Don't let anyone in." Selina replied, going off to find a decent hiding spot.  
"I know." Joey replied, heading off to the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" He said when he opened the door and found a friendly looking man standing there.  
"I'm looking for a Miss Selina Snape. Is she home?" The man asked.  
"I'm afraid she's out in the forest out back with her father." Joey replied.  
"That's a shame. And who might you be?" The man appeared to be searching every inch of the house that he could see from the doorway, looking for something.  
"I'm a friend of Selina's. She invited me to stay here for the summer. But I hardly see that as relevant. May I take a message and give it to Selina when she returns?" Joey asked.  
"Oh, just give her this, if you don't mind." The man said, handing an envelope to Joey.  
"All right, I'll be sure to. Goodbye." Joey said, taking the envelope.  
"Goodbye." The man replied, walking away again.

Joey closed the door and locked it, then went to the living room.  
"Selina, you can come out now." He said.

Selina came out of her hiding spot and joined him.  
"What's that?" She asked, nodding to the envelope in Joey's hand.  
"I'm not quite sure. The man at the door asked me to give it to you." Joey replied.  
"Well, let's open it and find out then." Selina said.  
"Are you sure that'd be safe?" Joey asked.  
"I mean, that could have been one of the people who attacked your family, and he may be trying to get you too. He did look like he was searching the house for any trace of you."  
"Only one way to find out." Selina said, snatching the envelope from Joey's hand and opening it.

Inside, she found a letter, which she unfolded and read out loud.  
"I know you have the medallion, and I want it. If you want to see your parents and/or sister alive and well again, you'll bring it to 7496 Asandius Street at noon tomorrow. Come alone and your family will not be harmed."

Selina looked up.  
"What am I going to do now?" She asked, sounding as if she would panic at any given moment.  
Joey walked over and hugged her, taking her by surprise.  
"We'll think of something." He said.  
"And if we don't? My father told me to guard this with my life; obviously it's important. If I give it to them, I spare their lives, but we've lost the medallion and whatever purpose it serves. If I don't give it to them, they die and I go on without knowing the meaning of the medallion while becoming an orphan in the process." Selina said.

Joey broke the hug.  
"We'll think of something, don't worry." He said again, trying to make himself sound confident, but knowing deep down that Selina was right.

Another author's note: Alright, well, that looks like a decent place to end it for now...394 days after my last update.  
Though, if all goes well, there'll be an update pretty soon, because I think I'm back on track as to where I was taking this and now have ideas.  
Hope you still enjoy it and haven't given up all hope on this fic.  
Sorry about the standard ransom, while writing this I realized I really am entirely uncreative with that kinda thing and made a mental note never to put the characters in a situation requiring a ransom ever again, lol.  
Don't forget to review!  
Happy birthday again to Ashlinn!


	8. Plans

Author's Note: Don't really have much to say here, so I guess I'll just jump to replying to the one and only review I got this time around.

Jackie: Glad you like it!

**A Summer Experiment: Chapter 8- Plans **

Ally was the first to come to out of the three of them who had been captured. She looked around at her surroundings as she did so and discovered that she was locked in some sort of cell along with her mother and father.

"Where's Selina?" She asked as Severus and Caroline came to a few moments later.  
"If she's not here, she's hopefully still safe at home with Joey. That's where I left her anyway." Severus replied, rubbing his head a little.  
"You left the two of them alone together?" Ally gaped.

Caroline looked over at her husband worriedly.  
"Are you sure that was such a good idea? I mean, I'm near positive we both know what it is these people are after."  
"I know, I know; leaving it in the hands of two fifteen year olds who can't properly defend themselves probably wasn't my greatest idea ever. I'm coming to realise that now."  
"You not only left the two of them alone, but you left it with them!" Caroline nearly shrieked.  
Severus hung his head a little.  
"You'd better hope with all your heart and soul that they don't get their hands on her, because if they do they'll have everything they need." Caroline said.  
"I'm worried no matter what. Either they get Selina and take it from her and have everything they need or Selina just gives it to them and they use Ally; they already have her and she can use it too." Severus said.

"What can I use?" Ally piped up.  
Severus and Caroline jumped a little; they'd forgotten Ally was there with them.  
"Nothing!" They both shouted, causing Ally to recoil slightly.  
"You'll find out when the time is right." Severus added in a much calmer tone.

At that moment, a man entered the room.  
"Ahh, nice to see you're all awake." He said.  
"Evan!" Severus exclaimed, somewhat angry.  
"Glad to see you recognised me. It's definitely been a while since we last saw each other at Hogwarts. Seems you've done rather nicely in life, though." Evan replied with a smirk.

"What do you want of us?" Severus asked, glaring at Evan.  
"I do believe you already know the answer to that question." Evan said.  
"None of us have it." Severus said.  
"I had already figured that out. But how on earth do you expect me to get it from your other daughter if I have nothing to bargain with?" Evan smiled.

Severus growled as he got up and ran towards the bars, madly trying to attack Evan through them to no avail.  
"What have you told her?"  
"Simply that is she wishes to see the three of you alive and well again she'd better bring it to me. "It's mildly amusing how easy it is to manipulate her; I listened to her reaction from below an open window and it's as good as mine, as it should have been from the start." Evan replied, smirking at Severus' feeble attempts to attack him.  
"It would've been yours had you kept in touch with father instead of going off with that mother of yours.  
"But why do you want it? It's of no use to you now that there's a new generation in the family line." Severus said.  
"The fact that I can no longer use it is exactly why I have every intention of taking your daughter along with it." Evan replied, still smirking.

"Don't be silly, neither of them is foolish enough to give in and do your evil bidding." Caroline piped up.

"I wouldn't be so sure. That Selina of yours has already proven to be easy enough to manipulate; I'm sure she'll be even easier once I…" Evan paused, as if searching for an appropriate way to say what he'd like.  
"Have my way with her." His smirk grew entirely evil.  
Caroline and Severus' eyes flashed with anger, but neither spoke a single word.

"This one, however," Evan walked over to the side of the cell that Ally was sitting on and placing his hands on her shoulders.  
"Appears to be much stronger mentally; she's merely my back up plan."  
Ally pulled out of his grip.  
"Don't touch me."  
Evan chuckled.  
"A real feisty one, she is.  
"But now I must go and prepare for the trade off tomorrow. Ta ta." Evan left the room, leaving a rather stunned and worried set of parents behind him.

Selina and Joey spent the rest of the day in silence; nether one was sure of what to say and both were trying to think of a solution to their problem.

As evening neared, Joey found Selina madly reading away in the library and broke their silence.  
"What 'cha doing?" He asked.  
"Trying to get any information I can on this stupid thing." Selina replied, motioning to the medallion which was no lying on the table beside her.  
"I'd really like to find out what it does, but so far I've been able to find a grand total of nothing. One would think there'd be some mention of it, even the smallest, in the family record books. I mean, it's in the shape of the family crest, it must have some relation to the family.  
"But no, there's absolutely nothing; it's like it doesn't exist."

"Then I guess were just going to have to figure something out without knowing anything about it." Joey replied.  
Selina sighed and slammed the book she'd been reading shut.  
"That's what I was afraid of."  
"Any idea what you're going to do?" Joey asked.  
"Well, it's starting to look like I have only one choice; give in to their demands and hope I'm doing the right thing." Selina replied.

"At least tell me you plan on letting me come with you. I couldn't bear to have to deal with your father if something happened to you.  
"Besides, sometimes it seems like you're my only friend; I'd really hate to lose you- who would I talk to?" Joey said.  
"I'm sorry, but I think I should go alone. However, should something happen to me, you're more than welcome to come after me.  
"Perhaps in doing so you'll gain more friends and prove yourself to people like my father." Selina replied.  
"I'm acting against my better judgement, but fine; you can go alone. I don't want to gain more friends and don't really care if your father likes me or not, but rest assured, I will come after you if something happens. I'd hate to be around here when your father returns and finds that I didn't guard you with my life." Joey said.  
"Well, you'd better leave before he gets back and finds you then." Selina said with a smile.  
"The sooner I can get you back, the better." Joey replied.

Another Author's note: Don't forget to review!  
Wow, I'm really lacking in the author's note section this time, aren't I?


	9. The Trade Off

Author's Notes: Wow..it's been a while! Like, over 4 months! Oh well, I'm updating now, and that's all that matters, right? Hopefully updates will be a little more regular now as I've developed an updating system. However, College does start in September, so…that might delay me a bit. Keep hoping! And if I don't update, nag me, lol.  
Happy late anniversary to me, happy late anniversary to me, happy late anniversary to me-he, happy late anniversary to me! Lol, I looked at my profile page and realised that this past Tuesday (the 16th) was my 2 year anniversary of being on here. And I missed it cuz of registration! Terrible registration date too…grr. But that's another story…  
-jackie: it's not really what I'd call a cliff-hanger, but ok. Haha, yes, Evan is one to be hated.  
-An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin (for your 2 reviews): LOL! I TOTALLY forgot about that letter in your review! And I read it and cracked up…again. Ahh, I love your reviews when they're like that, lol. Lol, yes, men are stupid…sometimes. : hopes Bryan doesn't see that:

**A Summer Experiment: Chapter 9- The Trade Off**

Selina barely slept that night; Joey could hear her tossing, tuning, mumbling, and occasionally crying out in her sleep all the way from his room. When these actions didn't stop, he got up and made his way to Selina's room.

"Selina? You alright?" He asked, unsure if Selina was awake or not.  
"No." Selina's voice quivered, sounding as though she'd been crying.  
"Care to talk about it?" Joey asked, entering the room and sitting on the edge of Selina's bed.  
"I miss my family and I don't know what to do." Selina sat up, a few tears falling from her eyes.

Joey instinctively leaned over and pulled Selina into a hug, gently rubbing her back.  
"Shh, it'll be all right. You'll get them back tomorrow, just give the people what they want"  
"That's just it! I can't help but feel as though I'm doing the wrong thing in doing that. Why else would my father tell me to guard it with my life?" Selina said.

Joey was silent for a moment, then an idea hit him.  
"What if you don't give them the medallion"  
"Then I can't get my family back." Selina said, making it sound as though it should have been quite obvious.  
"No, I mean what if we were to make an identical copy of the medallion and give the copy to them instead of the real thing? It wouldn't be that hard to do, just a simple duplicating spell." Joey explained.

Selina lifted her head a little from where it had come to rest on Joey's shoulder.  
"That's a brilliant idea, thank you!" She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
Joey smiled.  
"Just glad I could help"  
Selina pulled the medallion out from under her pillow.  
"Care to do the honour"  
"Be right back." Joey said, getting up quickly and heading to his room to grab his wand.

He returned to Selina's room, wand in hand, a few moments later, sitting back down on the edge of Selina's bed.  
"Duplicatus." He pointed his wand at the medallion in Selina's hands, causing an identical medallion appeared on the bed between them.  
"I told you it wouldn't be that difficult." He said with a smile, picking up the copy, looking back and forth between it and the original, still in Selina's hands.  
"You can't tell the difference."

"There's only one problem now. What do we do with the original?" Selina asked.  
"I'll take care of it. If anything happens to you, I'll make sure your parents have it before I come after you." Joey replied.  
"Joey, I can't thank you enough for all this. If it weren't' for you, I don't know what I'd be doing right now." Selina leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek, taking him by surprise.  
"Selina, you're not yourself. You should get some sleep." Joey said, not knowing how else to react.  
"I suppose I am a little tired." Selina yawned.

Joey pulled the blankets up to cover Selina as she lay down again.  
"You sleep. We can worry about everything tomorrow"  
Selina rolled over onto her side, facing Joey, tucking the original medallion back under her pillow. Her eyes slowly began to close.  
Joey smiled a little and put the copy on Selina's bedside table.  
"Goodnight, Selina." He said softly, leaving the room and heading back to his own again, happy to have been helpful.

Selina awoke the next morning so nervous that she couldn't eat. Joey had raided the kitchen and put some things together, trying to coax Selina into eating something, anything really.

"Joey, I'm sorry, I just can't. If I eat something I'm sure to be sick, and that won't work out very well." Selina said.  
"Selina, you need to relax. You'll be fine." Joey said with a defeated sigh.  
"Put yourself in my place; would you be relaxed?" Selina asked.  
"I suppose not." Joey replied.

Noon soon arrived and Selina found herself standing at 7496 Asandius Street, waiting for someone to come up to her. Well, she was standing where it should have been; it seemed 7496 Asandius Street didn't exist.

"Selina!" Ally's voice cried out from behind her.  
Selina spun around to see her sister being held buy a cloaked man.  
"Ally." She breathed.

Severus and Caroline were there as well, in the same position as Ally. Both had expressions of disbelief upon their faces; neither could believe that Selina had actually shown up, but neither said a word.  
A hand appeared on Selina's shoulder, causing Selina's parents to visibly wince simultaneously.

"You have what I want?" Came the voice of a man from behind her, presumably the owner of the hand on her shoulder.  
"Yes." Selina replied, trying to sound brave.  
"Let me see it!" The man ordered.

Selina pulled the copy of the medallion from her pocket and held it up, causing her parents to wince again.  
"Excellent." The man removed his hand from Selina's shoulder, only to reach over said shoulder and take the medallion from her.  
"Release them, but take her" He spoke to the men holding Severus, Caroline, and Ally.

"No!" Caroline exclaimed as the three men surrounded Selina, easily overpowering her, despite Selina's struggling.  
One man held her wrists together, another, her legs, and the third bound her wrists and her ankles, then put a bag over her head and took her from the other two men, slinging her over his shoulder.

"You three are free to go, but I assure you, Severus, if you or your dear wife set foot near my house in an attempt to save your daughter, you will suffer the consequences." The man who now held the imitation medallion said.  
"Evan, please…" Severus started.  
"No use, Severus." Evan, the man with the imitation medallion, said.  
"I will have my way and there's nothing you can do to stop me. Unless you're willing to risk lives, that is." He walked off without another word, being closely followed by the other three men, the one still carrying Selina over his shoulder.

"Severus, what do we do now?" Caroline asked worriedly.  
"I could go after them and get Selina back. He didn't say anything about my not going." Ally piped up.  
"NO!" Caroline and Severus exclaimed as one.  
"He'll be planning for that. If you do that, he'll get you too." Severus explained.

"I just don't see why Joey let her go alone like that. I told him to protect her with his life, and I thought he'd be good enough to do that at least." He added a few moments later, getting his thoughts out in the open.  
"That's Joey for you." Ally said.

"I know we don't get along very well, but please don't blame me for this. Not without knowing the full story at least." Joey stepped out from the shadows of a nearby tree.  
"You've got some guts showing your face here after letting her go off alone and get taken like that." Ally said, glaring at him angrily.

Joey threw his hands up in surrender.  
"Don't judge me just yet. Wait until you know the full story. "Selina and I made a plan last night. The medallion she just gave to them, that they just took, rather, was an imitation we created. This is the real one." Joey pulled the real medallion form his pocket and handed it to Severus.  
"I promised her I'd get it to you if anything happened to her."

Joey turned to head off in the direction the men had taken Selina.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to get Selina back. She said I could go after her if something happened in exchange for my not following her here. "Well, I had a feeling something was going to happen, so I followed her anyway, and it'll make her rescue all the easier. Now I know what direction to head in at least." He began to walk off, then paused and turned back.  
"I promise I'll get her back to you in one piece." He looked directly at Severus.  
"After all, it's my duty to protect her with my life if the occasion arises." He turned and walked off again without another word.

"Wait!" Ally called out to his back.  
Joey stopped.  
"Say what you'd like, I know you don't like me; nothing will change that, I'm sure." "No, I want to come with you." Ally said, walking up to and standing beside him, looking at her parents.

Severus sighed.  
"Very well, Ally, you may go. Joey, now you must guard them both with your life. And I mean it this time."  
"I will, sir, I promise. No harm will come to your daughters while they're in my care." Joey replied, taking off again, a little faster this time. Ally went off as well, keeping right beside him.

"You may have just lost them both to that half brother of yours by letting her go with him, you know." Caroline commented as they watched Ally go off with Joey.  
"I know, but what other choice do we have?" Severus replied, hoping with all his heart that he'd made the right decision.

Another author's note: YAY! It's done! This after loosing a nicely sized chunk when word went wonky on me. Grr!  
Now my wrist hurts, so I'm gonna keep this short.  
Don't forget to review if you're reading!


End file.
